


Two twins, one wolf

by garden_of_stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome fantasy, consensual cuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: Saeran and Saeyoung are out on a date when they're caught by an unsuspecting Zen. But it turns out, Saeyoung is _super_ into that.





	Two twins, one wolf

“Uhm… Seven. Is… is that your girlfriend?”

Saeyoung has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at how right, and simultaneously, how wrong, Zen’s guess was.

“Uh, not my _girl_ friend, no,” he manages, after savaging his lip hard enough he nearly draws blood. Barely out of earshot, he can see Saeran glaring in their direction. Most likely his twin had correctly guessed what it was Zen had dragged Saeyoung off about, and isn’t exactly happy about it.

He’s unsurprised when  Zen doesn’t seem to pick up Saeyoung’s emphasis on _girl._

After all, admitting Saeran was his _boyfriend_ would create _so many more questions._ Even if Zen doesn’t realise who exactly it is he’s been perving on.

Saeran _does_ look lovely in a blue summer dress. Even when he’s furrowing his eyebrows like he is now.

(You’re so, so gorgeous~) Saeyoung reflects fondly, even as he drags his eyes back to Zen’s face. The actor was handsome (and certainly Saeyoung’s fantasized about him in his lonelier past) but no one could compare to how he saw his brother.

Saeyoung’s never tried to hide his sexuality from the RFA, but like many other things he’s said in the past, none of them ever really took him seriously.

Which was probably for the best, given how much he’d been cuddling up to his twin in front of their friends, lately. It was one reason why they’d both started taking turns to crossdress in public, so that they could be openly affectionate with each other, without drawing judgement for being like that with another man, let alone one who looked so similar to themselves.

However, they never tried going on a crossdressing date together in front of the RFA. It would be far too easy for their friends to see through the disguise.

Which is why it’s such a blessing that _Zen_ is the one to have recognised Saeyoung strolling arm in arm with a beautiful girl in the park. For whatever reason, Zen had always had something of a blindness to Saeyoung’s crossdressing on the messenger. And hadn’t even recognised the similarity between Saeyoung and a photo of his father, unlike Yoosung, who had seen the connection instantly.

Not that Saeran’s crossdressing couldn’t be explained away if caught, but they’re just lucky Zen hadn’t spotted the kiss the two had shared under a tree by the lake, before they’d begun packing up their picnic supplies. _That_ would have been a more difficult conversation to have.

Saeyoung’s not unwilling to have it. Though preferably at a time and place of their choosing, rather than forced out of them like this.

Still, they seem to be safe for now.

“Ah, so you’re interested? I don’t wanna step on your toes, dude. If you weren’t into her, then I’d… definitely be interested, but...”

Saeyoung gives his friend a sunny smile. He _can’t_ lie about his interest in Saeran. It just doesn’t feel right.

“Yeah. I’m _very_ interested. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t mind seeing you try, too. What if you’re a good match? I’m not a jealous man, Zen…”

Despite knowing his twin can’t hear what he’s saying, he can _feel_ Saeran’s stare. Of all people, Saeran is going to be the one to recognise when Saeyoung is up to something.

What can Saeyoung say? He doesn’t want Zen’s feelings to be hurt, of course, but the idea of watching such a handsome guy fuss over his twin…

He won’t lie. He likes that idea a lot.

He loves Saeran. His twin is his soulmate. He knows that for a fact.

But it doesn’t mean the idea of his brother being swept off his feet by a handsome man, and treated like a princess… or a prince… doesn’t make his heart flutter.

Saeyoung _truly_ isn’t a jealous man, when it comes to the one he loves.

Zen gives him a dubious look. “I don’t know, I don’t want a girl to come between us.”

Zen has no idea how much _that_ particular phrasing works for Saeyoung. (You might not, but that sounds pretty fun to me...) “Oh, heheh, really? That’s sweet, but in the end, it’s her decision, right? If you want to flirt, be my guest~ If she offers you a kiss, I’ll even take a photo for you~”

 _That_ has Zen a little flustered, as much as Zen can be flustered, which only further encourages Saeyoung.

“How about you stick around a little longer, and see if you guys hit it off?”

“Oh, only if she’s okay with it!” But Saeyoung can already see Zen’s eyes sparkling.

Saeyoung should probably be a little more careful. While Zen’s a romantic at heart, he’s certainly had his share of hookups. One or two that Saeyoung _might_ happen to have caught a glimpse of when checking in on RFA members, back in the early days of the organisation. For security reasons. He hadn’t been _trying_  to watch Zen fuck, and he’d closed the window _almost_ right away, but it sure had left an impression on his mind.

In bed, Zen really was a beast.

And while he doesn’t think Zen would do anything horrible, he might react poorly on discovering he’s been hitting on a crossdressing guy. Saeyoung doesn’t want to do any _real_ damage.

Still.

“I’ll ask,” he offers with a smile, trotting back over to Saeran.

“He thinks you’re smoking hot,” Saeyoung announces, greatly enjoying the look that passes over Saeran’s face as he delivers the news. “He wants you _so_ bad.”

Saeran stutters a second, before folding his arms and _really_ turning on the glare. “You’re enjoying this.”

“What,” Saeyoung replies airily, letting his hand lightly rest on the small of Saeran’s back. “I can’t enjoy seeing another man fawn over how gorgeous you are? You really are stunning, Saeran-ah~”

“Shh!” Saeran whispers, eyes darting over to Zen, who gives him a picture-perfect smile in response. Which only makes his blush worse. And Zen definitely notices, smiling harder.

“He’s going to get the wrong idea!” Saeran adds, dragging his eyes back to Saeyoung. “What did you tell him?”

“Just that I’m interested in you, but don’t mind if he wants to spend some time with you, too…”

“ _What?_ ”

“Don’t you think it might be a little fun, Saeran-ah? Being escorted around the park with two handsome men, both vying for your attention? It doesn’t have to go further than that. Just a little flirting…”

Saeran’s torn. On the one hand, that does sound fun… like something he could never have imagined happening to him. Certainly, it the idea of his brother, the person he loved more than anyone, and an incredibly handsome actor who could have anyone he wanted, both paying attention to _him…_

...he can’t say it didn’t have some appeal.

But it’s not like these things can exist in a vacuum. What if Zen… _really_ liked him?

And why was Saeyoung so _into_ this?

“You like this idea way too much, hyung…” he mutters in response, face still red.

“Just a little walk. Then I’ll reward you with something sweet when we get home.”

Saeran kicks lightly at Saeyoung’s shoe, a small bit of defiance to communicate he can’t be _bought_ no matter how sweet his brother’s promises might be…

But he can’t help it. He’s a little curious. And maybe he can indulge just a little, and it’ll be fine.

Right?

But that’s not how it goes at all.

It’s not that it goes badly.

It goes very, very, well.

By the time Saeran gets home, he’s in a daze, though more than ready to strip off the dress and makeup.

Both his brother and Zen… really had treated him like a princess.

They’d walked arm in arm… and Saeyoung had been his usual sweet, goofy self.

And _Zen_ had been charming. Utterly charming. Both so aware of his own attractiveness and yet, at the same time, weirdly _unaware_ of it, somehow.

It has Saeran thoroughly disarmed. So much so that when Saeyoung presses him up against the wall as the door to the garage shuts, for a minute he feels like he’s stepped into an alternate universe.

“Hyung…!”

Saeyoung’s pressing up against his body, already peeling down the sleeves of his dress and unbuttoning the front like a man possessed. His erection is already digging into Saeran’s thigh, so hard for a minute Saeran thinks it’s his brother’s phone.

“You… you’re… what’s gotten into you…? Ah…!”

“You’re so sexy, Saeran…” Saeyoung purrs, kissing down his brother’s throat to his collarbone, now exposed. “ _Everyone_ sees it, you know. You’re so desirable.”

The words only make Saeran feel dizzier, even as his body responds to Saeyoung’s familiar, passionate touches. “Hyung… you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not.” Saeyoung now gets the dress down to his twin’s waist, sliding his fingers back up Saeran’s unclothed chest and pinching at a nipple. “Zen wants to _fuck_ you, Saeran-ah~ He was giving you _such_ smouldering looks this afternoon… I’m impressed he didn’t try sneaking you off to the bushes, he was so keen to get into your pants.”

“Hyung…!” Saeran wants to be more eloquent, but he _can’t._

Saeyoung’s been passionate like this with him many times before. That, he’s used to experiencing. He loves it. Loves all of his brother’s hungry touches.

But this whole Zen thing is new.

Saeyoung’s _really_ into it.

But it’s difficult to respond when he’s being so thoroughly swept off his feet.

“Mmm, you liked it though, didn’t you? Seeing Zen so horny for you. I bet as soon as he gets home, he’s going to strip down naked and stroke himself, thinking about you… I bet he wishes he was doing…” Saeyoung runs his hands lower again, to slip under the dress, fingers tugging down Saeran’s underwear from beneath the skirt, a hand going to start stroking at his younger brother’s cock.

“...all these things with you… I bet he wants to show you how hard he is, just thinking about you…”

Saeyoung isn’t making it any easier for Saeran to respond, the younger twin now distracted by the hand on his dick. But he manages to stop Saeyoung a minute, placing a hand over his brother’s.

“ _Saeyoung…_ you're really getting off to thinking about me with Zen… have you... thought about this before?”

“Mm-hm…” Saeyoung agrees, slowing down a little to leave a trail of kisses from Saeran’s chest to neck. “I’d _love_ to watch him fuck you, Saeran-ah. Oh, let me show you… here’s something I’d love to see him do to you…”

With barely a breath between words and actions, Saeyoung’s on his knees, lifting the skirt of Saeran’s dishevelled dress and starting to lick at his brother’s rigid cock.

In between licks and sucks, he continues to encourage his twin. “Who’s under this skirt, Saeran-ah? It could be me, but imagine Zen… imagine him so worked up he wraps his lips… around your cock… he just can’t help himself…”

It’s too much. It’s too good. So Saeran lets himself imagine it, and has to fight coming into Saeyoung’s mouth right then and there.

“Aa...ahh… Saeyoung…” he moans, then, willing to play a little, “... _Zen…_ ”

He’s rewarded with much more enthusiastic sucking, which only increases his struggle to keep himself together.

But this fantasy is surprisingly fun. He wants it to go a little longer.

“S...stop… come to bed…”

He can _hear_ Saeyoung’s smirk even without seeing it. “Come to bed, _who?”_

“Come to bed… _Zen?_ ” Saeran answers, a little tentative. He’s happy to continue things like this, if Saeyoung still wants to, but if his brother doesn’t like that…

“Mmm. Yes, good. Let me treat you, little lady.”

It’s a surprisingly good impersonation.

So, Saeyoung takes his brother to bed. But when they’re there, it’s _Saeran_ who pushes his twin to the pillows.

“Okay then… _Zen…”_ he smiles, really starting to get into this, now. No longer hesitant about indulging in this fantasy with his twin. “How about I show you want I want to do with _you?”_

Saeyoung practically breaks out into a sweat, he’s so ready for more. Though the voyuer in him seems to want to keep his own participation in the third person.

“Mmmm, yes, Saeran… show me want you want to do with Zen… I want to see it all.”

It’s all Saeran needs to hear. He half-tears at his brother’s pants (good thing denim is so tough) getting them low enough around his brother’s thighs to access his cock.

He licks at it, hungry and smirking all the while, this game getting more fun by the minute.

“I’m gonna suck you, Zen… I want to… to fuck you, too…”

“Aa-aaah!!” Saeyoung’s hips rise from the bed, pressing his dick to Saeran’s mouth. “Yes…! Yes…!! Suck his cock, Saeran! Fuck him! I want you to…!”

And as Saeran wraps his lips around his brother’s dick, he thinks of Zen. He loves his brother, he wants him more than anyone… but he imagines how thick Zen’s cock must be. Just from the rest of his body proportions alone. Having it pushed into his mouth… climbing on top of it, and…

“Mnnnn!!!” Soon enough he’s doing just that, having prepped himself enough to take Saeyoung’s dick inside himself in one, pleasure-filled thrust.

“Ahhhh…!! Oh, he’s in you, Zen’s inside you Saeran, you’re really fucking him! He wants you so much, he’s going to fill you to the brim with his cum!”

Saeran rocks his hips, imapling himself deep on Saeyoung’s cock, and imagining Zen’s arms reaching up to hold his waist like Saeyoung’s are, imagines Zen encouraging him, telling him how beautiful he is, just like Saeyoung does, Zen spearing up deep inside him and totally losing control…

He comes so hard, some gets all the way to Saeyoung’s face.

Which. Works for his twin. Coming shortly after, groaning and aching up into his younger twin’s body.

Later, after cleaning up, they lie side by side, now totally naked, arms and legs entwined. Exchanging small kisses and nuzzles, luxuriating in their shared afterglow.

“You… you wouldn’t _really_ want me to do those things though, would you…?” Saeran asks, hesitant, needing clarification _now_ before his mind gets too carried away.

“Saeran…” Saeyoung murmurs, stroking down his brother’s cheek. “I love you more than anything… and I want you more than anyone… I want to be yours forever. And you to be mine. But…”

A small smile.

“If you _do_ ever get a chance to try that stuff out with him… I don’t mind. Though I’d like to be there, too.”

“But, he’s straight. And he wouldn’t…”

Saeyoung kisses his twin softly, finishing with another nuzzle against his nose. “Yeah. I doubt it could ever happen. I’m just saying, if it did, I’d love to be one of two princes, showering you with affection. Nothing makes me happier than you experiencing love… and pleasure…”

“Mn. But. What about you, Saeyoung?”

“Ah. Well. I won’t say no, if you two wanna treat me like your princess, too,” he grins back, stealing another tiny kiss. “Anyway, this is all hypothetical.”

“Yeah…” Saeran stills, just watching Saeyoung a moment. Taking in his face, and his eyes, and how everything about him makes Saeran feel complete. “I love you, Saeyoung.”

“I love you too, Saeran-ah. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd totally write more chapters for this if there's any interest, with eventual ACTUAL threesome, but I just needed to get this idea out of my head this afternoon, so, hope you enjoyed that little drabble haha.


End file.
